Automotive technicians may repair a variety of vehicles. Also, the technicians may repair a specific component for a variety of vehicles. In repairing vehicles, the technicians have to diagnose the vehicle problems accurately and quickly. The technicians may use both electronic tools and their own judgments in diagnosing vehicle problems. With rapid advancement in vehicles having complex computers and electronic systems, the technician's job has evolved from purely mechanical to include electronic technology. Thus, a variety of different diagnostic tools and diagnostic tests are needed to diagnose various problems of different vehicles.
Also, the different diagnostic tests may be used to diagnose different problems. With the advancement of vehicle technology and development of advanced vehicle models, newer diagnostic tests may be needed to diagnose new problems associated with the advanced models. However, vehicle manufacturers and dealerships may not develop the newer diagnostic tests in time to diagnose the new problems. Thus, technicians may not be able to diagnose the new problems associated with the advanced vehicles. Sometimes, the technician may develop a diagnostic test to diagnose the new problems, but cannot easily share the diagnostic test with other technicians.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system that technicians can access to create and obtain diagnostic tests in order to diagnose different problems associated with advanced vehicles.